


Наглое животное

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, modern!AU, ООС, кайлакс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Хакс соглашался поработать с недавно поступившим тюленем, пострадавшим от рук браконьеров, он, конечно, не подписывался на то, что сначала тюлень начнет к нему приставать, а потом окажется перевертышем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наглое животное

**Author's Note:**

> Ахтунг: нулевые познания автора в области реабилитации животных, и о том, как работают такие центры. 
> 
> Кайло тут - почти что селки, но все-таки не совсем.  
> Шéлки (Сéлки, англ. Selkie) — мифические существа из шотландского и ирландского фольклора (в Ирландии их называют роаны), морской народ, прекрасные люди-тюлени. (с) Википедия
> 
> Посмотрела этот чертов фильм четыре месяца назад, на идеи пробило только сейчас. 
> 
> Опубликовано также здесь -> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4339515

Хакс никогда в жизни не работал с тюленями. Он специализировался на дельфинах и все десять лет работы в центре реабилитации занимался именно с ними. Иногда, конечно, приходилось помогать некоторым коллегам с другими животными, но это была только разовая легкая помощь, не предполагавшая длительной работы с особью.

Когда ему предложили попробовать поработать с новым тюленем — взрослым самцом, чуть не погибшим от рук браконьеров, — Хакс понятия не имел, что им двигало во время того, как он соглашался. И что двигало его начальником, когда он предлагал. Хакс думал, что особых проблем не возникнет. Он не думал, что работа с тюленем будет уж слишком сильно отличаться от работы с дельфинами. По крайней мере, он видел занятия своих коллег со своими подопечными и примерно представлял, как это.

Как же жестоко он ошибался.

Поступившего под его опеку тюленя назвали Кайло. Хаксу подумалось, что для тюленя это имя слишком вычурное. Тюлень, будто прочитав его мысли, первым делом очень избирательно выел предложенную ему рыбу, оставив без внимания самых мелких рыбешек, потом уставился на Хакса так, словно ждал чего-нибудь еще. Хакс посмотрел в ответ и приподнял бровь. Тюлень фыркнул и нырнул под воду. Для чуть не погибшего и несчастного от рук браконьеров тюлень был каким-то слишком требовательным и жизнерадостным. От этой памятной встречи у него осталось два больших шрама: на морде и на боку, но не было похоже, что он слишком сильно от них страдал. Особенно после встречи с ветеринаром, сытного обеда и предоставления всех условий для комфортного выздоровления.

Тюлень был наглым, осторожным и жутко бесящим.

Хакс любил животных, любил заниматься с ними, всегда был терпелив. Но этот тюлень — это просто что-то запредельное.

Если бы Хаксу когда-нибудь сказали, что какой-нибудь тюлень будет к нему приставать, он бы ни за что не поверил.

Сначала Кайло постоянно прятался, кто бы ни подходил к его вольеру. Но Хакс спиной чувствовал взгляд черных хитрющих глаз, когда отворачивался. Тюлень на него пялился, и этот взгляд напрягал сильнее, чем взгляд из темного переулка, когда поздно идешь домой. Хакс искренне не понимал, что тюлень в нем такого нашел.

Когда Кайло привык к нему, то перестал прятаться. Но только от Хакса. Когда подходил кто-либо другой, он тут же прятался под водой. Некоторым везло меньше, как, например, Митаке.

Митака был добрым старательным парнишкой. Он только-только начал работать в центре, с животными заниматься одному ему еще не доверяли, но он много и с усердной охотой помогал.

Первое, что сделал тюлень, — это чуть не откусил ему пальцы вместе с рыбой. А потом окатил водой, взмахнув ластами. Хакс никогда еще в жизни не видел, чтобы люди так быстро отскакивали на несколько метров. С тех пор Митака опасался к нему подходить. Кайло не только его так невзлюбил, вообще на всех, кроме Хакса, бросался, и это было очень странно. Не было похоже, чтобы тюлень их боялся, обычно подопечные Хакса так реагировали именно из-за страха. Другие люди ему просто не нравились.

В какой-то момент Кайло начал пытаться делиться с Хаксом рыбой. Он обязательно оставлял рыбки две или три, когда Хакс подходил, то подталкивал их к нему носом и выжидающе смотрел. Хакс закатывал глаза и хмуро зачем-то говорил, что он не ест сырую рыбу. Он вообще рыбу не ест, не нравится. Хакс уже столько лет работает в этом центре, а привыкнуть к ужасному запаху сырой рыбы так и не смог. Кайло, когда его попытки делиться не принимали, как-то приунывал и сползал обратно под воду.

Фазма шутила, что это Кайло так пытается ухаживать. Хаксу ее шутки не нравились.

Тюленя еще можно было как-то терпеть до того момента, как он впервые не столкнул Хакса в воду. Хакс умел плавать, пусть и не очень хорошо (удивительно, но за десять лет работы с водными млекопитающими так и не научился), но когда резко попадаешь из тепла в холодную воду — тут и не всякий профессионал сориентируется. Бассейн не глубокий, но Хакс успел испугаться до смерти. Тюлень его вытянул из воды сам. Причем он выглядел настолько виноватым, смотрел своими огромными черными глазами так, будто сейчас заплачет. Хакс все равно на него наорал, когда выбрался (не без помощи Кайло), и чертовски злой пошел сушиться. Этот крик Кайло, впрочем, не остановил. Таких инцидентов было еще штук пять, Хакс каждый раз матерился, уверенный в том, что теперь Кайло точно делает это специально, тем более, тюлень повадился обнимать его в воде. Кайло каждый раз смотрел в ответ большими грустными глазами, прижимая передние ласты к груди.

Хакс злился все сильнее и честно подумывал сдать Кайло под опеку кому-нибудь другому. Если бы кто-нибудь еще согласился. Это Кайло только с ним такой ласковый, на остальных он действительно бросался. С этим припадочным Хаксу точно понадобится хотя бы недельный отпуск.

И Кайло все время пялился. Сверлил своими черными глазами так, что становилось неуютно, и Хакс начинал думать о том, что тюлень продумывает план по уничтожению человечества. А начнет он с одного конкретного и рыжего.

Апогеем всего этого кошмара стал тот момент, когда спустя почти месяц тюлень вдруг оказался не просто бедным животным.

Перевертыш.

Хакс как раз проведал его и собирался уже уходить, как сзади послышался слишком уж громкий плеск, и ему пришлось повернуться, чтобы проверить, что происходит.

Лучше бы Хакс не поворачивался.

На него смотрели все такие же большие и черные глаза, только теперь на человеческом лице. Лицо обладало необычными чертами, было немного бледным, его пересекал большой шрам, пухлые губы были заинтересованно приоткрыты, а черные волосы облепили щеки.

— Да твою же ма-а-ать, — мученически протянул Хакс, отчаянно вскидывая брови. — Да откуда ты такой на мою голову взялся?..

Кайло не ответил, только наклонил голову вбок, сложив локти на бортик и опустив на них подбородок. Из воды показались ласты. Хорошо, что хоть не полностью обратился, потому что если бы из бассейна вылез голый мужик, сердце Хакса точно бы не выдержало. Особенно если бы этот голый мужик так пронзительно на него смотрел, как Кайло смотрит сейчас. Будто взглядом раздевает, и Хакс упорно списывает это на свое воображение и нервы.

Хакс знал, что перевертыши вполне себе разумны и умеют разговаривать. Многие из них, по крайней мере. Но этот молчал и только смотрел, если не сказать, что _пялился_. Он спокойно лежал в воде, опершись на бортик, и никуда не спешил.

— Сиди тихо, — бросил Хакс, потер глаза, чтобы проверить, не привиделось ли ему, а потом вышел из помещения, чтобы через две минуты гневно влететь в кабинет начальства.

Сноук — низкий пожилой мужчина — посмотрел на него, удивленный такому поведению своего обычно сдержанного работника.

— Тюлень, которого Вы мне подсунули, — начал Хакс, сцепляя руки за спиной, — оказался перевертышем.

Сноук приподнял тонкую бровь.

— Не будет ли разумным решением сдать его в соответствующий центр? — продолжил Хакс, хмурясь.

— Но Вы же прекрасно работали с ним, — возразил Сноук. — Он уже привык к Вам, почему бы не закончить с ним?

— Я специализируюсь на животных, а не на перевертышах, — спокойно, как мог, отозвался Хакс, с обреченностью понимая, что от тюленя ему не избавиться.

— Разница не такая большая, — Сноук пожал плечами, и Хакс нахмурился еще больше. Он был в корне не согласен ни с позицией начальства, ни с позицией властей насчет перевертышей, хоть и борцом за их права не был. Прав у перевертышей, по сути, тоже не было, несмотря на разумность, как у обыкновенного взрослого человека. Они обучаемы, для некоторых из них даже ядерная физика не представляет большой сложности. Только ход в учебные заведения и на работу им закрыт. В цирк или зоопарк разве что можно устроиться. Не лучший вариант, конечно.

Хакс удрученно вернулся к Кайло. Тот уже снова вернулся в полную животную форму, лениво лежал на поверхности воды.

— Вот и что мне с тобой делать? — устало спросил Хакс. Он оглядел Кайло снова. Тюлень, как тюлень, вот так и нельзя сказать, что под этой рассеченной надвое мордой прячется человеческое лицо.

Для остальных работников центра ничего и не изменилось. Кайло прятался, когда кто-то чужой оказывался рядом, и умудрялся принимать получеловеческую форму тогда, когда Хакс не видел. Он делал это только, когда они оставались вдвоем, но процесс превращения никогда не показывал. Кайло все понимал, но никогда не говорил, предпочитал реагировать движениями или своими какими-то животными звуками. Хакс даже не знал, как на него теперь реагировать. Желание орать и беситься пропало, хоть иногда Кайло и раздражал.

В получеловеческой форме Кайло стало удобнее стаскивать Хакса в воду, чем он постоянно пользовался. Обычно он всегда хватал его за руку, никогда — за ноги, возможно, заботясь о том, чтобы Хакс не ударился. Когда тебя к груди прижимает перевертыш в промежуточной своей форме — это очень странно. У Кайло оказалась очень горячая мягкая кожа, от него неприятно пахло рыбой, а черные волосы липли к коже, но из цепкой хватки больших рук Хакс не мог выбраться никогда. Поначалу Кайло не слушал его вообще, когда Хакс возмущенно кричал, чтобы его отпустили. В какой-то момент он перестал реагировать так остро и начал просить уже спокойнее, и вот тогда тюлень стал прислушиваться к нему, удерживать осторожнее и мягче, но смотрел все так же внимательно и с огромным интересом. Теперь его взгляд стал восприниматься еще острее и красноречивее.

С каждым днем Кайло искал все больше новых взаимодействий. Он, например, повадился оказываться рядом, когда Хакс спокойно сидел у бассейна, и сворачиваться возне него клубочком, мокрой головой касаясь джинсов. Хакс ворчал, но уже не отталкивал, постепенно стал класть ладонь на его голову и даже мягко гладить, решая, что все не так уж и плохо.

Пока Кайло не начинал наглеть.

Перевертыш был большим и много весил, и когда сверху ложится такая махина, тяжело не возмутиться.

Когда кайло впервые устроился сверху и заинтересованно уставился на него, Хакс малость опешил. Перевертыш опирался на локти по обе стороны от его головы, помахивал ластами, и нагло улыбался.

— Слезь с меня немедленно, — угрожающе протянул Хакс, сверля его счастливое лицо взглядом. — Кайло, немедленно! Ты тяжелый, я дышать не могу!

Он уперся руками в мокрые широкие плечи, пытаясь оттолкнуть. Кайло полежал еще немного, наклонил голову, а потом все-таки сполз. Хакс успел облегченно вздохнуть, как лицо припадочного тюленя тут же оказалась в поле его зрения, склонилось очень низко, черная прядь мазнула по щеке. Кайло с шумом втянул воздух.

— Кончай меня обнюхивать! Фу! — Хакс дернулся всем телом, уходя от очевидного прикосновения, подскочил и смог встать на ноги. — Место!

Кайло посмотрел на него, как на идиота, громко фыркнул и потянулся к нему снова, явно желая повторить то, что только что сделал, но Хакс успел подняться и смерить его очень хмурым взглядом, потом указал рукой на бассейн.

— Ползи к себе.

Кайло послушался. Только Хакса тоже с собой в воду захватил.

Кайло умудрялся быть лапочкой, которого хочется гладить по голове, и исчадием ада одновременно. Хакс теперь понятия не имел, чего хочет: поскорее избавиться от тюленя или не избавляться от него никогда.

День, когда этот припадочный заговорил, Хакс запомнил надолго.

Перед этим Кайло еще вроде как случайно опрокинул на пол ведро с рыбой. Хаксу казалось, что на самом деле он сделал это специально, чтобы у его смотрителя был повод отвернуться, и можно было бы спокойно обернуться. Хаксу пришлось убираться.

Сзади послышался характерный плеск, и Хакс быстро обернулся, но так и не смог застать сам процесс превращения. Этот гаденыш умудрялся каким-то образом всегда проворачивать это тогда, когда он не видит.

Кайло подплыл к бортику и оперся на него локтями. Он смотрел своими черными глазами внимательно, как всегда, что-то мурчал себе под нос, и Хакс раздраженно отвернулся, продолжая отмывать пол от следов рыбы.

— У тебя хорошие бедра.

Хакс подскочил, едва не поскользнувшись на слизи. Он резко обернулся, но кроме них двоих никого в помещении не было. Хакс недоверчиво уставился на перевертыша. Перевертыш уставился на него в ответ. Голос оказался низким, чуть булькающим и самую малость смазанным.

— Подходят, — снова выдал Кайло, опуская взгляд вниз, а потом вновь поднял на лицо Хакса.

Хакс не знал, чему удивляться сильнее. Тому, что этот припадочный может говорить, или тому, о чем он говорит.

— Подходят для чего? — зачем-то хрипло переспросил Хакс, делая шаг назад и вбок, чтобы не наступить в слизь.

— Для размножения, — невозмутимо отозвался Кайло, махнув массивными ластами, и Хакс поперхнулся своей слюной. Он уставился на улыбавшегося Кайло, взволнованно помахивавшего ластами, будто тот ждал ответа. Хакс вдруг подумал, что просто не может на него наорать. Слишком нежно и трепетно смотрели огромные черные глаза. Всем своим видом Кайло выражал надежду.

Хакс прочистил горло и медленно подошел к нему, но остался на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы Кайло не смог вцепиться в него и стащить в воду. Он сел на пол, скрестив ноги, и оглядел перевертыша внимательно.

— Кайло, я…

— Бен, — прервал он и сощурил свои огромные глаза. — Меня зовут Бен.

Оу.

Хакс дернул плечом. Ну ладно, Бен так Бен. Придется привыкать.

— Хорошо, Бен, — начал Хакс, стараясь подбирать слова поделикатнее. — Бен, я не подхожу тебе для этой цели.

Глаза Бена потухли моментально, он весь поник и опустил локти в воду, держась за бортики теперь только пальцами. И смотрел так отчаянно, что Хакс даже не знал, что и делать.

— Почему?..

— Я мужчина, Бен, — терпеливо сказал Хакс. — Ты понимаешь, о чем я? У нас не может быть… потомства. Я того же пола, что и ты. Понимаешь?

Бен как-то приуныл, погрузился в воду по нос и пустил несколько пузырьков, выдохнув. Он снова вынырнул и вдруг выскочил на бортик. Хакс отшатнулся было, на него попало брызгами.

— Потомство — это, конечно, важно, — авторитетно заявил Бен, подаваясь к Хаксу ближе, протягивая мокрую руку и хватая его за запястье. Тот и пискнуть не успел, как его подтащили ближе. — Но можно и без него.

И Хакса стащили в воду.

Тот возмущенно вскрикнул, забарахтался, но Бен быстро его отпустил, не став удерживать под водой. Бен взял его за талию, удерживая по грудь в воде, прислонившись спиной к бортику. Хакс смерил его хмурым взглядом, но вырваться не попытался.

— Бен, — угрожающе протянул Хакс, но эффекта это не возымело. Перевертыш держал крепко, пожалуй, даже слишком. Его тело было приятно горячим, руки — сильными. — Бен, не сжимая меня так сильно, пожалуйста.

Бен послушался, немного разжав хватку, но Хакс знал, что не вывернется. Перевертыш издал странный характерный для тюленя звук, похожий еще и на мурчание. Бен подтянул его ближе к себе, обнимая, и Хакс охнул, вскидывая руки. Он тяжело вздохнул, касаясь ладонями чужих широких плеч, зарылся одной рукой в черные мокрые волосы и сложил голову перевертышу на плечо. Кайло громко фыркнул, и Хакс ощутил, как он вдыхает, зарывшись носом в рыжие волосы.

Выпустить Бена в море было решено еще через неделю.

Хакс поймал себя на мысли, что ему даже жаль с ним расставаться, когда смотрел, как тюлень скрывается под водой, напоследок махнув хвостом. Невольно вспоминался жар его тела и огромные черные глаза. Хакс даже задумался над вопросом, считается ли он зоофилом, если его привлек перевертыш. Хакс решил, что нет, потому что его привлекла его человеческая часть.

Хакс жил на морском побережье. Его дом стоял достаточно высоко, чтобы не достало волной. Здесь было ветрено, холодно и постоянно пасмурно, далеко от работы, но Хаксу нравилось его единение.

Хакс остановился перед дверью и сунул руку в задний карман джинсов, чтобы достать ключи, когда ощутил тот самый «взгляд из темного переулка», сейчас уже такой знакомый и значащий лишь одно. Он повернулся, посмотрел на море и вгляделся в прибрежные скалы.

Тюлень.

Определенно точно его тюлень.

Он лежал на большом камне, на боку виднелся длинный шрам. Хакс приподнял бровь, помедлил и вскинул руку в приветственном жесте. Тюлень фыркнул и взмахнул ластом, помахал им в воздухе и скрылся в воде. Хакс бездумно и глупо улыбнулся, счастливо хмыкнул и открыл дверь, проходя в дом.

Хакс раньше редко ходил близко к морю, но теперь это вошло в его привычку. Каждый вечер проходил в прогулках, и даже ледяной ветер, трепавший волосы и бивший в лицо, не становился для него помехой. Некоторое время Бен не обращался вовсе, а первое, что он сказал, когда соизволил принять получеловеческую форму, было:

— Давай со мной, — позвал Бен, широко улыбаясь. Он взмахнул хвостом приглашающе, плюхнулся с камня в бурлящую ледяную воду. Хакс поежился.

— Слишком холодно, Бен, я не могу, — он покачал головой и сел на песок, скрестив ноги. — В такой воде я могу умереть. Иди лучше ты сюда.

Бен посмотрел на него сначала расстроено, но как услышал о возможной смерти, сразу же посерьезнел и перестал пытаться затащить Хакса в воду. Он выполз на берег, по суше передвигаясь неуклюже, но все равно достаточно быстро. Он подобрался к Хаксу и свернулся рядом с ним, лег набок, прикрыв глаза. Мокрые черные волосы налипли на лицо. Хакс оглядел его, скользнул взглядом по шраму на боку. Дул ветер, и он понятия не имел, как Бену вообще может быть не холодно.

— Зачем меня вообще выпустили в море? — заворчал Бен, просто валяясь рядом. Он, похоже, понял, что Хакса не стоит обнимать сразу после вылезания из воды, иначе ему станет еще холоднее. Нужно немного подождать. — Там хоть и было тесно, зато теплее и кормили регулярно.

Хакс расхохотался, его ладонь легла на мокрые волосы Бена.

— Я буду приносить тебе рыбу иногда, хочешь?

Бен внимательно посмотрел на него, вдруг очень хитро сощурился и улыбнулся.

— В этом нет необходимости. Вернее, рыбу хочу, но не сюда. Завтра покажу.

Хакс не любил сюрпризы, но знал, что выпытывать бесполезно.

Сюрприз ему понравился, но он честно не знал, как реагировать, когда на следующий вечер пришел на берег, а Бен сидел на песке, скрестив _ноги_ , совершенно обнаженный.

— И ты молчал?.. — пораженно спросил Хакс, оглядывая его _человеческую_ фигуру. Бен пожал плечами.

— Очень не люблю такие метаморфозы, — поделился он. — Это больно. И холодно еще, — он вздохнул, обхватывая себя руками. — Я становлюсь совсем человеком вот так, — грустно сказал он, потом посмотрел на Хакса внимательно. — Зато я теперь совсем, как ты.

Хаксу, конечно, льстило, что это было сделано ради него. Но еще это было очень странно.

Он затащил Бена в дом, не нашел ничего его размера и решил сначала засунуть его в ванну. Бен был выше его, больше, и это даже притягивало. От него пахло ледяной морской водой, немного — сырой рыбой. На горячую воду Бен смотрел так удивленно, что это забавляло. На спутанные волосы пришлось угрохать достаточно большое количество шампуня, Бен недовольно ворчал, когда попадало в глаза, беспомощно тер их, и Хакс только фыркал, ласково помогая ему смыть пену.

Одежды под размер Бена у Хакса не было, пришлось завернуть его в запасное одеяло, а волосы промокнуть полотенцем. Когда они высохли, то начали очаровательно виться. Хакс смог найти только какие-то растянутые штаны, которые могли бы подойти, но Бен критически их осмотрел, громко недовольно фыркнул и отказался. «Терпеть одежду не могу, все трет», — сообщил он, морща нос. Хакс решил не представлять, что будет, если после работы его будет встречать голый высокий мужчина.

В конце концов, снова отпускать Бена в море не хотелось.

В конце концов, он был таким горячим, что теперь не нужно было никакого одеяла по ночам.

 


End file.
